This invention relates to a connector arrangement for connectable plastic components and, in particular, for plastic building modules, e.g. for construction toy sets.
For many years, constructions toys have been sold in kits enabling children to make constructions of models simulating existing buildings, machines or animals or to make constructions of their imagination. As an example of such kits there may be mentioned a construction toy system known by the trade mark "ZAKS" and described in Ziegler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,041, issued Mar. 15, 1988. That patent describes a face-to-face connector system in the form of a circular array of radial fins on a face of a module which provide a friction fit with a like array of radial fins on another module. Other forms of friction fit connections include pins and mating holes as described in U.K. Patent 935,308, published Aug. 28, 1963.
Another construction toy with frictional engaging faces is described in Lange, U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,784, issued Feb. 25, 1975. In that design, fin-shaped frictional holding means are arranged crosswise with regard to each other with a gap between each two holding means facing each other. It has the disadvantage that when two parts are engaged in a fin to fin mode the mated parts are laterally offset to each other.
Attempts have been made to produce snap fit elements and one example of this is shown in Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,627. Here, a form of snap fastener was used requiring a special tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a snap fit and rotatable connector of simple design which is inexpensive to manufacture and which can be used for toys and for other connecting purposes.